


Ser mulher é ter coragem

by Texuga2005



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Female-Centric, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texuga2005/pseuds/Texuga2005
Summary: Por isso Saotome Mary não hesitava em apostar até a loucura.| happy birthday, Mary! | 8 de março | deal with the devil.
Kudos: 3





	Ser mulher é ter coragem

Os olhos de todos do cassino desviam-se de suas apostas quando ela adentra o lugar onde o vício e a loucura reinam. Com o vestidinho vermelho e as marias-chiquinhas douradas movimentando-se a cada movimento seu, muitos se perguntavam: "o que uma mocinha como ela faz aqui?" Julgando que aquele não seria o seu lugar.

Alguns homens espertos tentam lhe oferecer bebidas a fim de conseguir alguns amassos com a garota bonitinha de olhos de avelã, outros mais experientes, tentadores empilhamentos de fichas com a intenção de tirar algum barato em cima da novata e levá-la a humilhação. Aquela loirinha estava se achando demais com um andar tão confiante pra cima dos veteranos… Dando o dedo do meio, enquanto os tirava de seu caminho, era só mais um charminho seu. Garotas gostam de se fazer de difíceis, não?

Com suas pernas bem torneadas, parou frente um cara (que na sua visão não passava de um qualquer), não hesitando em sentar em sua mesa, onde cruzou as coxas com a elegância misturada com um pouco de mal-criação característica dela. Era uma mulher vaidosa, portanto gostava de se parecer bonita, usar maquiagem e tudo mais. "Ele é o mais habilidoso daqui. É perigoso" O falar de um bebum zombeteiro, não passava de um mero detalhe que só a deixou mais excitada. Dez, cem mil, oh meu Deus, são um milhão de fichas?! Alguém sairia latindo hoje.

E esse alguém definitivamente não seria Saotome Mary.

"Ela é completamente louca!" Era o que esbravejavam enquanto a mulher de olhos acesos por um brilho diabólico recolhia sua fortuna sobre a mesa de jogos após o triunfo, tendo um sorriso nada discreto no rosto. Era insana, completamente fora dos eixos, mas não deixava de ser uma garotinha que gosta de se sentir uma princesa às vezes com seus romances e não tem problema nenhum nisso; afinal ser a mulher corajosa que era, dava-lhe o direito de ser quem ela quiser, e tenha cuidado na hora de dizer onde é o seu lugar.

Ela pode estar pensando em como roubar o seu dinheiro enquanto isso apenas por diversão.


End file.
